A New Member part 4 Belkar B x Gale
by Ishtarri
Summary: What happened between them? Maybe Gale has more secrets that NOBODY know about... The other group helps to further the goal to the defeat of Xykon!


It was night in the tavern, Gale stood from her bed in her long night shirt that barely got to the knees...

" Gale...? " She turned her head to Belkar... " Where the hell... Are you going...? "

She steps out of the room. " I'm going to get some fresh air... " With that, she closes the door...

She went out of the tavern, deep into the forest. Belkar followed her, staying out of sight.  
When they were far enough that probably nobody would hear them. She talked to herself.

" Belkar is alright. No need to worry... We just fell in a hole and got attacked by a spider mother. It only bit him, the stomach. "

After another ten minutes, she starts to talk again.

" What kind? In a pit, big, hairy, black and eight green eyes. The type that is killed when struck under the heart brutally. I'm fine. "

After another 10 minutes she talked again. Belkar was already getting creeped out. ' Crap, she's nuts isn't she? ' He thought

He returned to the tavern. Not noticing Gale looking behind her. Seeing him...

The next day Gale and Belkar were quite distant. Not sitting beside eachother in the tavern, no talking to eachother. Nothing!  
" Okay gang, Lili and I were discussing strategy with Haley and Gwen. We have a plan. We might have to split into different groups of four. Just like the Linear Guild. Since I noticed that Lili hasn't done an inner monologue, I think we can be sure that she isn't going to betray us. Lili? Please explain why we are splitting up. "

" Of course. My group and I have been here before any of you. So we have already long scouted the whole place. We found out that there are three hobgoblin bases around town. If we destroy those, we will save millions in this town and really strike a wound in Zykon. "

" Xykon. Anyway, we will be putting the groups together. By picking. Thankfully, I pick first! Din, Vaarsuvius and Shadownet come with me. "

" Right, then I will choose Gwen, Haley and... Elan. That leaves Gale, Belkar, Durkon and Sovira. "

" Great. My group goes north, yours goes west and Durkon's goes east. Now, since we all got the items we needed from the shops, Gwen will hand out a small orb for every spellcaster. "

Gwenniver steps out picking orbs from the jar, explaining how it works.

" Any cleric, wizard or sorcerer can use this. Depending on their level, they can teleport that amount. "

" Great! " Lili claps at the short imformation. " Then lets get going! Once we are done with destroying the bases, we each teleport to the north base. Since its nearer to the gate! "

Everyone starts getting on their way.

" Hey Gale. " Sovira goes, " Long time no see. "

" Hey! " Belkar said. " Soviri. Right? "

" Sovira... "

" Whatever Meatshield. Can I talk to you? "

" Um... Sure? "

Sovira goes to the back of the group. Gale ignores the conversation. Nico stays near her. Making motor sounds...

" Is Gale insane? "

Sovira tilts her head, confused. " Huh? Well, from what I heard from Haley while we were talking how good ponytails are, she explained how you were. So... I wouldn't say that she would be more insane then you... "

" First of all, I'm a sychopath. Not a crazy person. Second, she was- "

" Oh shut up, both of you... " Gale snaps. " We're almost there. "

Belkar glares at her... Sovira shrugs and goes to the front, pulling out her shield and sword.

After long hours the group was reunited. All at the north base. The base had a lake. Gale went to it. Washing her wounds... Belkar followed while some of the other party members were either resting, trancing or TRYING to sleep through the music Din and Elan were playing. Elan's music wasn't as good as Din's. They were singing about their group's adventures and their own. It was clear Din had less stories, but she was more talented when telling them. Even though nobody really cared since it was still loud...

" Hey... " Belkar looks at the cuts on Gale's arm. And one on her face.

" Couldn't... " Gale looks at him. " Durkon heal that? " She smiles.

" Its... Just stupid cuts... "

Belkar sits down beside Gale. They smirk at eachother and look up into the air...

" I... Saw you leave the forest... Were you spying at me? "

" Hey, the Belkster can spy at any good lookin' lady! "

He turns his head to her.

" Why were you talkin' to yourself in the forest? Or are you just nuts...? "

" Well if I tell you. I would not be that mysterious. Its not like you told me YOUR life story! "

He smiles at her. Not a ' Im banging you soon ' smile, a friendly smile. " Has nothin' to do with that... But meh. Maybe you ARE right. "

He lies down and places his head on her lap. " Good night. "

" Don't you want to go by the fire? "

" Now, if you have said : ' Don't you want to sit in my tent? ' I would have said yes. "

She smirks. " Well then. Why not? " Gale shrugs and stands up, as does Belkar. They make their way to her tent.

Haley, Sovira, Elan and Shadownet were sitting by the fire, when they saw Gale and Belkar on their way to the tent.

" Hey Haley! " Elan says, " Belkar and Gale seem like they like-like eachother! "

" Oh please. If anything, he just want to screw around with her. "

A voice comes from behind them. " I do not think so. "

Vaarsuvius comes and sits down beside Haley.

" What do you mean V? "

" I meant that, did you see that insufferable cretin's face? "

" What do you mean? " Shadownet tilts her head. " Belkar's face? I dunno, seemed friendly. "

" Precisely! I believe Belkar is, indeed somewhat in love with miss Gale. "

" Just by looks? " Sovira raises an eyebrow. " Looks can be deciesive Vaarsuvius. Heck, I've met plenty of people who act like that. "

" Yeah, though what if its not? " Elan stands up. " Belkar is really mean. I've never seen him look like that! Even WITH other girls, he never did THAT face! Maybe he _DOES_ like-like her? I'll ask him tomorrow! "

" Uh.. Honey, I don't think you can just ask directly like that. I'll do it. You can stay near me and listen to what he says. "

The four look at Gale and Belkar enter the tent.

" Well. " Sovira stands up. " Who knows... Would be a shame if EITHER of them had different feelings. But we'll see, after a good night sleep. "


End file.
